Four and Tris Their Story
by cecchika09
Summary: A story about how Four and Tris became a couple and will try to see if they can make it work while she is still an initiate and he is still her instructor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

TRIS'S POV

When I chose dauntless at the choosing ceremony, I had no idea what I was signing up for. As soon as the ceremony was over, I see all the dauntless people running to the train. They are all running and jumping onto the train so I do that as well. After awhile this girl next to me starts to talk to me.

"Hi, my names Christina" she says.

One of the older dauntless people tell us to get ready. I ask get ready for what, but she never told me. I look out the train and I see people jumping out of the train. I turn to Christina and say, "They are jumping off the train."

" Are you serious?" she says with terror on her face.

I look to her and say " Let's jump together." She grabs my hand and before I knew it, we were smacking onto the hard rooftop. When we walk up to the edge, I see this guy with tattoos up his neck. He looks at all of us and said "Welcome initiates, to enter dauntless, you gotta jump off this roof into the hole down there."

" Is there something at the bottom?" A kid in blue said.

"Guess your just gonna have to find out yourself." says Eric "so who is going to be the first to jump?"

Before I can even think of what's happening I hear words starts to come out of my mouth. " I am"

I start to get all these looks and then I remember, I am in all grey. I start to walk towards the ledge we are suppose to jump off. I breathe for a moment and then I jump off the building. As I am falling through the air I hit a net really hard that I bounce back up a couple of times. As I go towards the end of the net I see a really cute boy. He pulls me off the net and makes sure I am on my feet.

" What's your name?" He says in this very deep voice. I lose my train of thought and then I realized that I am just staring at him.

"Tris." I say. I want to restart my life and Beatrice just doesn't sound very dauntless.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He says with a small smile. Then he realized that he smiled and automatically changed back to the intense stare he had.

I walk away and the rest of the transfers start jumping. By the time they all jump we head into what looks like the training room. The guy who help me down from the net stands in front of the transfers.

"Hi, my name is Four. I will be your instructor. Normally I work in the control room. But for now, I am your instructor. Dauntless-born goes with Lauren and the transfers stay with me."

I am kind of excited that he gets to be my instructor. He is the first boy I actually find him cute. Since I am from abnegation, I wasn't really able to think of guys like that because it is selfish. But with him for some reason, I can't help but like him. But there is no possible way he could like me back.


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR'S POV

When I walked in front of the all the new transfers and my eyes land on one girl in particular. She must be from abnegation because she is in all grey. I realized that she probably thinks i'm staring at her so I look away and start to talk with the initiates.

I walk in front of the initiates to wear they will be staying for the next 10 weeks. I give them their new clothes, a bunch of them have a bunch of confused faces. "Anybody who is not upstairs in five minutes can consider themselves factionless." It makes them move a lot faster. I show them the lunch area.

As i'm sitting in the lunch area, I see Tris and Christina walking towards where i'm sitting but then she sits in the seat next to me. She goes towards one of the hamburgers in the middle and starts to look confused.

Christina looks at her and says " What? Have you never seen a hamburger before?"

"Actually, no I haven't. Abnegation people pretty much eat plain food."

" Is that why you left that faction?" Says Christina

I start to get annoyed because a) Their dauntless now and b) they shouldn't be giving her such a hard time. For some reason, i feel the need to protect Tris, even though I don't know her. When I first saw Tris, I thought she was cute and seemed really sweet. But there is no way she would like me back like that so I try to be just Four around her.

"Why don't you guys just eat the food and stop talking about your old factions." I snap at them.

They all get this uncomfortable look on their faces like I am one of their parents who just yelled at them. All of the sudden, I see Tris turn to me and start to say something.

" Were you a transfer?" She asked me. I know she genuinely means it, and I want to tell her but with her other friends around, I need to be the mean instructor they know me as.

" What makes you think you can ask me something like that?"

" I don't know, I mean your just so approachable. Like a bed of nails." She says with a small smirk on her face. One part of me thinks that was very clever, but the other part of me is hurt that she thinks that i'm not very approachable.

" Better watch yourself Tris."

She looks at me like I just threatened her or something, but i'm just watching out for her because if she talked that way to Eric. She would probably become factionless or worse, have to fight one of the most toughest people in the training room. Me.

After lunch, I tell the initiates to go back to the training room. I teach the initiates how to fight. Or at least I try to. When I look around, i notice my eyes wander over to Tris and see how she's doing. I don't want anybody to know that I am looking at her because I don't want Zeke getting any ideas and trying to do something he and I will regret. Tris is fighting with her fist and her upper arms. I already know that isn't going to work so I go towards her to give her some tips.

"Your weak, you are too trusting in your upper arms and your fist when you should be more focused on trying to use your knees and your elbows to get some real damage done."

She just nodded her head and kept punching the punching back with her fist. I get annoyed and notice her not using enough tension in her stomach.

"You need to keep tension in your stomach." I say. I put my hand on her stomach and she stops what she's doing. She looks up at me and then looks back at the punching bag. I realized what just happen and walk away without saying another word.


	3. Chapter 3

TRIS'S POV

When I felt his hand on my stomach, my whole body tensed up because i have never had a boy touch me I guess. I guess I also tensed up because I like him and I don't know how to act or be a person around him. After he saw he put his hand on my stomach, he ended up walking away.

-PAGE BREAK-

Later I meet up with Christina, Al and Will to go to the tattoo parlor. I look around to see what tattoo I want when I see Four walk by. He is walking a little different, a little looser than when I see him when we are training. He ends up seeing me and then I notice he is walking towards me. I then realized why he is walking the way he is when I see the bottle of vodka in his hand.

" Tris, What are you doing in the tattoo parlor? I can't see a person like you getting a tattoo." he says with a little slur in his voice.

"A person like me?" I snap. I didn't mean to snap but guess it came out that way.

" I just mean you are from abnegation so getting a tattoo would be considered selfish and self centered." He states. He walks a little closer to me. While he looks at his feet he takes a step closer.

I step back towards the pictures of the tattoos to see which one I want. Four ends up walking behind me to see the tattoos im looking at.

" I think you should get that one." he says, pointing at the one with three ravens on it. I actually think of getting that one. One for each member of my family. My mom, my dad, and Caleb.

"Where would I get it if I did get this one?" I ask. Because I actually am curious to wear he would suggest.

" I think you should get it here." He points at my collarbone. I actually think I will get it there. That way I know my family will always be with me, and so other people can see them too.

The next day I get ready for training. I put my hair in a ponytail and I put on the dauntless clothes they gave us and head over to the training room with the rest of the initiates. I see Four and I just act like he isn't there. I remember having a good time with him last night. I ended up getting the tattoo of the three ravens on my collarbone. We ended up hanging out the rest of the night. Four walked me to the chasm and talked about how he was first in his class. They asked him to become a leader and said no.

" Why don't you want to be a leader?" I asked.

At first he is hesitant to tell me why he doesn't want to be a leader. After a minute of awkward silence. He said " I don't really want to talk about it" I don't blame him.

"That's ok" I say with a little comfort in my voice

Four looks at me so I decide to look back at him. Our faces are just inches apart. He goes in to kiss me but I back away because I know he is only trying to kiss me because he is really drunk.

" Four, don't. Your only trying to kiss me because you're super drunk."

" Maybe I am trying to kiss you because I like you" He says

I am a little shocked at first. Could he possibly really like me? No way, he only thinks of me as one of his initiates. I give him a confused yet hopeful look. I get up and help him get up to take him to his room.

" Ok, I think we should get you back to your room. We do have training tomorrow."

He lets out a sigh. I think to myself, I feel the same way dude. I get him up to his room and I try the doorknob to see if it is unlocked. Luckily it is and let myself in with Four on my shoulder. I look for his room when he starts to ask me something.

" Can you stay with me awhile?" He has a little sadness in his eyes. Of course I say yes because I couldn't say no to those eyes. Also the girl in me is freaking out because the guy I like just asked me to stay with him. I realized that I have been looking at him without saying anything else.

We lay on his bed for awhile. He slides his hand over mine and laces our hands together. I look over to look at him but then I see he has fallen asleep. I take this moment to really look at the features of his face. I noticed his face has a bunch of different features. Like how his nose is a little long and small. His lips are small yet full at the same time. I wonder what it would be like to kiss them. He opens his eyes and sees that I'm looking at him and I started to get nervous.

" Are you staring at me?" He says with a sleepy smile on his face. God his smile is so sexy.

"Maybe. I like looking at cute people." I say. I feel my cheeks get hot, starting to feel embarrassed.

"It's ok. I like to look a beautiful women." He says with a straight face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Haven't said this yet but I do not own Divergent! Belongs to Veronica Roth!**

FOUR'S POV

When I wake up in the morning, my head is pounding. I remember that I had gone drinking last night. The memories are a little blurry but I see Tris and I hanging out in the chasm, then in my room. I see that and it makes me jump out of bed because that is all I remember. I look at the clock and see that the initiates need to wake up in 10 minutes. I take a quick shower and go to wake the initiates.

" Get up initiates. Training in 10. " I head up the stairs and they all come up the stairs behind me and look like they are ready to train. I see Tris working on the punching bag. Then I see Eric looking at me and her with a smirk on his face.

" Tris and Al in the ring." He says with enthusiasm. I see her face drop. I know she doesn't want to hurt her friends. But I know that Eric is playing some sick game with himself. He wants to see what would happen if he put Tris and one of her friends in the ring. He wants to see if the abnegation part will come out like it did when we t were throwing knifes. She was so proud that she didn't flinch when I threw them at her. I had to admit that I was pretty proud of her too.

I see Tris slowly move to the ring. Then I see Al who hasn't moved at all from where he is standing. I walk towards him and say, " If you don't get in the ring, you lose and become factionless. Do you really want that?"

He makes his way to the ring and then Eric tells them to fight until one of them can't. Tris doesn't think twice before nailing him in the face with her fist. He ends up grabbing his face and looking at her with complete shock. She kneels down towards him and says something. I don't know what she said because she said it too softly. Then I just see her beating the shit out him. I end up running up to the ring and pulling Tris off of Al.

" Ok Tris, we get it you won. There is no need for someone to die today." I say. She looks at me and looks like she could kill me. I have to show no fear though.

I end up giving the initiates the rest of the day off because they worked hard and look like they had been up for a week straight.

I see Tris walking towards the cafeteria. So I run up to catch her to ask what the hell happened in the fight with Al.

" What the hell happened in there this morning. I thought you and Al were friends." I asked with a little bit of sterness in my voice. She waited a few seconds to answer and then looked at me and said.

" Al is my friend. But I can't be factionless, that's not an option. I had to win my next fight or Eric said he would state me factionless. So I did what I had to do to make sure that didn't happen."

I see the pain in her eyes when she is telling me this. I understand because I have been in the same position. I didn't want to fight the people I had to. But I did what I had to do to survive. So when I look at her after she said all that. All I can do is bring her into a hug. She tries to deny it at first but then after awhile ends up hugging me back.

I know I need to ask her what happened last night, but right now it isn't about me. So we just hug for a few minutes and walk towards the cafeteria. The questions from me will have to wait until another time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. DIVERGENT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH

TRIS'S POV

When I asked me what happened to me when I fought Al. I really didn't know what to tell him because I didn't even know what happened. Next thing I knew he was hugging me. We haven't really talked to each other the night we had in his apartment. I don't think he remembered I was even that night so I didn't make a big deal out of it.

A few days later we are doing a personal training for my last fight on friday. When he said that we were done for the day, he turned and asked me something.

" Do you remember the night in my apartment?" I froze where I was standing because I didn't think he remember that night, but I guess I was wrong.

" I do. To be honest I didn't think you would remember that night." I say with some nervousness in my voice. I didn't even knew if he remember what even happened.

He looks at me for awhile until he says something else.

" We didn't hook up did we?"

I ended up rolling my eyes. " What would happen if I told you we did? I will tell you right now we didn't. I am not one of those girls Four." I started to get annoyed because I can't believe that is the first thing that came to his head.

" That's a relief. I wouldn't want that to be our first time." He says like he has said it before. I turn around in a little bit of shock after what he said.

" Our first time?" I say laughing a little bit.

" Well, if we are being fully honest here Tris, I really like you. I just can't show you like normal people because I am still your trainor." He says looking right at me with small smile on his face.

I can't help but to smile at him back. " I like you too Four. I just didn't think you looked at me like that because i'm only an initiate." Looking right back at him.

We have this insane chemistry and we can both feel it right now. All I want to do is walk up to him and kiss him. He ends up beating me to it. He walks up to me and cups my face in his hand and kisses me with such passion. It wasn't a kiss out of lust or hunger, but a kiss that feels like we have kissed a million times before. After what seems like a lifetime, I pull away because I don't want to caught.

" Want to hangout at my apartment tonight? Zeke is having a party and I told him he could have it at my place. I would really like to see you there." Our faces are super close that we are barely touching each others lips. We end up hearing footsteps coming and end up running away like children who just took candy from a store. I hope after that kiss, we can really start to work on the relationship I would have with Four.

When I get to the party there is so many people that I don't know. When I walk in, I get up a bunch of looks from the dauntless who must have been dauntless born and wondering why i'm here. I think about leaving when I hear four call my name. He seperates from the group of girls that he was in the middle of.

" Sorry to break you from the group of girls who were groping you." I say with a small smile

" Actually Tris Prior, you saved me from girls i'm not into. Most of them only want to be with me because I was first in my class." He tells me smiling back at me.

" Why don't we go somewhere more quiet." He looks at me with a pleading look. How can I say no that adorable pleading look? He ends up taking me to the roof of the building. It's pretty quiet because everybody was in Four's room getting drunk enough that they are going to regret it in the morning.

" I actually brought you up here because if I want to be with you, I need to tell you about me and my past." He doesn't look at me so it must be serious.

" Tris, I know you from abnegation."

I was shocked. There is no way he could know who I am, unless he was older than me.

" What do you mean Four? How do you know me, I never saw you in abnegation."

" I am two years older than you. So when you were 14, I was 16 and I had the choosing ceremony so I never got to talk to you. When I first saw you at school, I didn't talk to you because well one you were younger than me and I was way too shy to talk to you. So I left and came to dauntless and became someone who isn't as afraid." He is looking down at the ground. He won't look at me and it's making me nervous.

"Why do you need to tell me all this?" I try not to sound rude or pushy. But now that I hear myself. I actually had this comfort in my voice. After I say this he looks right at me and tells me something that changes everything.

" My real name is Tobias Eaton. My dad is Marcus Eaton. The rumors about me leaving abnegation because my father use to beat me are true. I couldn't stay or there was a chance I wouldn't be here. After my mom left, he got really angry and use to let his anger out on me. Everytime he would unloop his belt and told me that it was doing it for a good reason." he looked pale and like he was going to throw up.

" Four, If you think that is going to scare me away. You are going to have a tough time getting rid of me. I promise you that I am not going anywhere. I really like you and-" he cuts me off by kissing me. It was a kiss that changed the laws of gravity. We had gotten so close that it was like we have been together for years.

One of my hands grabs onto Fours hair and the other hand grabs on to his waist because I thought for a second I was going to pass out from excitement. My face was cupped in his hands. The kiss was so intense I thought it was going to become more than a kiss and I have to pull away what seems like lifetime.

" I don't want to go to fast." I say with some caution because I don't what he will say. But he just smiles at me with the sweetest smile I have ever seen.

" That's ok, I'm not someone to make you rush. I just want to enjoy the moment."

Just when Four goes to kiss me again. Zeke finds us up on the roof with a huge smile on his face

" I knew you guys would get together. I had a good feeling about her Four. Who knows maybe she is the one who brings a good side to you." Zeke says as he is laughing. He looks at me and winks.

Four and I are both laughing because we both know that something amazing is going to happen these next few days. My last test is tomorrow and determine whether I am truly dauntless or not. Then I get to tell everybody that I with Four. I hope he wants to let everyone know as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to write! I've been super busy with school and stuff, but here is chapter 6!**

 **FOUR'S POV**

 **Three weeks later…**

When I wake up, I go to the bathroom to take a quick shower and meet Tris in the cafeteria. Now that Tris and I have become public to everyone at dauntless, a lot of people have been supportive, but there are always those few girls who wished that they were the one dating me.

When I get down to the cafeteria, I look around for Tris but I don't see her when all of the sudden I feel two arms come up from behind me. I turn around and see that they were Tris's arms. I gave her a small smile and a quick peck on her lips.

" Wanna get some breakfast. I have to go to the control room later, Eric asked to see me. Who knows what for this time." I say with some tension in my voice. Eric has been on my toes since Tris and I shared with everyone that we are together. A part of me thinks that he likes her and is just mad that she likes me and not him.

Tris gives me a sweet smile and replies with " Yeah, breakfast sounds great. I have to go to the tattoo parlor anyways, I start today and I'm kind of nervous." She sounds nervous. I wrap my arm around her and give her a side hug. We are still working on being a couple in front of everyone. I know part of it is both us being from abnegation. I don't mind at all. She will let me know when she wants to show some PDA around dauntless.

We get our breakfast and sit with Christina, Will, Uriah and bunch of the people we sit with everyday. They were all laughing about something when we walked up to the table.

" What are you guys laughing about today?" Tris says. She's smiling as she walks up to the table.

Christina parts from Will's face to tell us what they were laughing about. "We are laughing at the fact that when Uriah was younger, he use to dirt and try to say it was his source of protein when he got in trouble with his mom." I look oer and I see Tris laughing so hard that her stomach hurts. I love seeing her so happy. It makes me happy.

About 10 minutes goes by when I look down at my watch and tell Tris that I have to get going to the control room. She looks at the time and gives me a quick kiss and tells me that she will meet me at my apartment after her shift is done.

As I make my way up to the control room. I see that Eric is waiting for me. " Your late Four." Of course he would say that. I look down at my watch to find out that I am right on time. "Actually Eric, I am right on time. You said you needed to talk to me about something?" I only say this because I want to get my shift done and surprise Tris at the tattoo parlor.

" I've noticed that you started dating the stiff." He says looking at something on the computer.

" Her name is Tris, and yes I am dating her. You have a problem with that?" I use the voice of Four so he knows I'm being serious. He waits a few seconds to make eye contact with me and to start speaking again.

" Now how long have you been dating… Tris? Because it wouldn't be smart to say before the final testing for the initiate. You could have put her in favor of every other initiate, being their instructor and all." He has a small smirk on his face like he is a kid that found out something funny.

" What is the problem if I said we were seeing each other while she was an initiate? We didn't do anything wrong. There isn't a rule saying that we weren't able to see each other." We both sit in silence for awhile before I break the silence.

" Look, since I did nothing wrong, I'm gonna leave and get ready for the rest of the day." And with that I turned around to go find Tris at the tattoo parlor.

 **TRIS'S POV**

The tattoo parlor had a slow day. We had maybe one or two people come in but that was at the beginning of shift. So I kind of have just sat around drawing different types of tattoos when I hear footsteps coming into the parlor. I thought _finally, maybe I can do another tattoo before my shift ends._ But when I turn around, I see someone better. I see Four. I go to the front of the parlor to meet him with a hug and a quick kiss.

" Hey, I was just thinking about leaving when I heard you coming in." I have the biggest smile on my face because that is just the way Four makes me feel.

I get my stuff and we start walking around. " Wanna go back to my apartment? I was thinking I could try to cook something for you up there." Four asks me with a small smile on his face. I could tell he was nervous. It made me smile, everything he does makes me smile. " yeah I think that would be really nice." He looks down and sees that i'm blushing. I guess I just can't help it.

About half an hour has passed by the time we get to his apartment. He sets the food down he got from the kitchen on the counter and says he is going to take a quick shower. When he goes into the bathroom, I think about looking around his apartment. I've been in here before obviously but I never really got to take a look of what it looks like. Having his old faction being abnegation, he didn't really have anything because that was considered selfish and against being abnegation. When I reach his bedroom, I notice that there was a picture in a frame on the nightstand. When I take a closer look at it. I see it's him, Zeke, Lauren and Shawna all smiling. Well all except Four, he never really smiles. But I could tell that he was happy, they all were. I look at the picture for a little longer.

" I see you saw the photo. It's really the only thing I have other than clothes and dishes in this place." He says.

"Looks like your really happy. Where was it taken?" I only asked because I love it when he tells me stories about himself. There's not very many, but I still listen to them because I love when he tells me about his life.

" It was taken at amity. There was a fair going on and we all wanted to check it out. Shawna grabbed her camera. When we all got together, she asked someone from amity to take a picture of us. None of us were even paying attention when the guy took the picture. So, technically, those are true raw emotions of happiness from every single one of us." Four was putting on a shirt as he was telling me the story. I noticed he still had the towel so when I turned around I asked "Do you need me to leave so you can put on some pants?" He nods and I make my way to the living room. He comes out thirty seconds later and we start to make dinner.

About two hours have passed when I look at the time. " Wow, I can't believe what time it is. I probably should head back to my apartment." I say, hoping that Four will fight me and tell me not to leave.

" You could risk running into Eric out there. Why don't you just stay here with me?" He got this really cute look on his face where he has those puppy dog eyes that I can never say no to. Not that I am fighting staying the night with Four.

" I guess just this ONE time.." I tease him with a small smile on my face. He pulls me into a kiss that starts off very sweet, Four deepens the kiss and so I do the same. He gets off the couch picking me up with him not even breaking the kiss. He lays me down on the bed as he is on top of me. His hands go from my legs to my waist. I am running my fingers through his hair when he starts putting his hands up my shirt. For some reason I start to panic and pull away.

" Are you okay?" He asked me. I probably made him nervous and thinking that he did something wrong. But it wasn't that at all. I sit there for a moment and I finally think to myself, _This is the perfect time to tell him about it. There isn't anything wrong with being afraid right? He would understand. Right?_ I sit up getting ready to talk to him. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and I finally said something.

"Four, I promise you did nothing wrong. I just have this fear." I say really nervously. For some reason a part of me thinks he is going to find it funny and laugh at me.

" Tris you can tell me. You don't have to be embarrassed to tell me anything." That is when I know he is being 100% honest with me. I don't know why I was so nervous to tell him.

"Four, I'm scared of intimacy."


End file.
